Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a moisture sensor and more specifically, to a perspiration sensor for quantitatively measuring levels of perspiration. In accordance with some embodiments, the perspiration sensor includes a capacitive sensor that can be coupled to the skin and utilize capacitance to measure perspiration. The perspiration sensor can be shielded and stabilized to reduce noise by electrically coupling the capacitor dielectric material to the skin.
Description of the Prior Art
The prior art perspiration sensors are generally related to devices for determining galvanic skin response. These devices involve the measurement of the electrical resistance of the skin, but do not provide a quantitative indication of the volume or level of perspiration over time.